


Spoiling and Spanking

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel (Marvel), Angel and Devil, Bottom Kurt, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Dom Warren, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Kinks, Kurt has a panty kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Mutant Boyfriends, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Naughtiness, Nightcrawler - Freeform, No Sex, Opposites Attract, Panties, Panty Kink, Post-Apocalypse, Roommates, Seme, Smut, Spanking, Sub Kurt, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teen love, Teenagers, Top Warren, Uke, X-Men Apocalypse, X-Men References, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, Yaoi, angel - Freeform, biting kink, dirty boys, mutant love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After a shopping "date", Kurt and Warren head home. Kurt decides to try on some lingerie items and the boys start teasing each other.(Teenager AU/ Smutty and Fluffy!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place just after Apocalypse's appearance in the movieverse of X-Men Apocalypse (where the characters are teenagers), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Kurt got out of the car after a long day of shopping and smiled, “I vant to try on mein new shirt.” He pulled his new shirt out of the shopping bag and ran upstairs to their shared apartment to try it on.   
Warren chuckled, “It's just a shirt, Kurt. You act like its the coolest toy ever.”  
Kurt pulled off his outside jacket and tossed it on the bed, “I know! But it iz zpecial because jou bought it for mei.”  
Warren smiled and said as he watched Kurt beam, “I should buy you things more often.” He put on his red jacket and the ‘too cute for you shirt’ under it. Then he turned to look at his boyfriend.   
Warren chuckled, “It looks adorable on you.”  
Kurt smiled his winning grin, “Does it?”  
Warren nodded and teased a little, “Too cute for everyone!”  
Kurt jumped on the bed and recreated a female pose as he teased back, “Zo, jou zhink I am cute~”   
Warren teased back again and covered his eyes, “Ah! Blinded by the cuteness!~”  
Kurt laughed happily, “Zhis makes me happy, zhat jou like vhat I am vearing.”  
Warren climbed onto their bed and smiled, “I like anything you wear. You look good in just about everything.”  
Kurt smiled, “Even in panties?” He reached into one of the lingerie bags that Warren had bought earlier but not put away into their drawer. Kurt pulled out a pair of lacy, Victoria Secret panties, with awe and happiness.   
Warren smiled and took the underwear from him, “Especially these.” Warren smiled and kissed him once he had gotten them out, “You're always the sexy one.” Kurt grinned and slid off the bed and came back a minute later in the hot pink panties.   
Warren chuckled, “That's what I mean, now you're just showing off.”  
Kurt twirled around and commented, “Ze back of it iz zo roomy! Mein tail slides out eazily.”   
Warren smiled and pulled at his boyfriend’s tail, “Maybe my hands can fill the extra space in the back.” He motioned at their bed. Kurt blushed and lay back on the bed, stomach down, so his boyfriend could have a full view.   
Warren put his hands under the underwear and said, “Now they fit perfectly. I guess you’ll just have to walk around with my hands on your ass like this all the time.”  
Kurt looked back at his hands on his butt cheeks, “Zhey make me look like I do not have a flat butt...it iz a little nice.”  
Warren kissed his shoulder blades and assured, “You look perfect.”  
Kurt relaxed, “Mmmm, danke.” Warren smirked and rolled off him. Kurt took the opportunity and tackled his lover and rubbed his face into his back.   
Warren asked, chuckling, “Is this love?~ I don't know~ I like it rough.”  
Kurt smiled and reminded , “I do not vant to bite chu.”   
Warren smiled, “I know you don't have to.” Warren debated teasing him more or not.  
Kurt blushed slightly, “You vant it, don't you?”   
Warren said reassuringly, “A little, but if you aren't ready you don't have to.” Kurt curiously began poking all over Warren’s shoulders, back, down to his butt, curious.   
Warren chuckled, “What are you doing now?”  
Kurt sniffed his skin as he pulled Warren’s jeans off, “Picking un better place to put zhe bite. No neck.”   
Warren smiled, “Kurt you really don't have to-Oh!”  
Kurt smirked and smiled, “Jour hip iz tender und soft.” He pulled up Warren’s shirt, as he was lying on his stomach, and peppered it in kisses.   
Warren hummed, “Mmmm~ Kurt~”  
Kurt asked, “Jou like it here?” Warren nodded and blushed slightly as Kurt nipped. He pulled back and opened his mouth wide before sinking his fangs into Warren’s hip.  
Warren gasped and groaned, “A-Ah!~ Kurt!~” Kurt didn't say anything, but Warren could hear Kurt’s loud, lewd breaths as he sucked gently, but loudly. Warren hummed happily as he felt his roommate’s tongue. Kurt lapped up the blood and sucked on the fresh marks. Kurt didn't drink blood very often, but Warren’s blood was sweet and salty, so he didn't mind too much.   
Warren smiled and said teasingly, “You know just what to do to make my knees weak.” Kurt pulled his fangs back out and kissed the fresh mark.   
Warren teased, “Maybe I should spank you for those naughty bites.”  
Kurt smirked and licked his lips seductively, “Jou zhould.” Warren moved to the edge of the bed and put his blue boyfriend over his knees as he spanked him a few times. Kurt chirred and poofed with a smile at each hit.  
Warren smacked his butt hard and asked, “You like that hm?”  
Kurt whined out, his voice high and hot, “Oh yes...I do Warren…”   
Warren chuckled and smacked him a few more times before he nudged him off, “No more. I don't want to spoil you.” Kurt whined and looked over at his with his big, pouty eyes. Warren smacked his butt as he looked at Kurt, “That's the last one.” Kurt puffed up and smiled as he yelped once more.   
Warren laid back in bed and smiled, “Kinky.”  
Kurt arched on the bed painfully and said, “A little pain iz nice.”   
Warren cuddled him and reminded, “True but love is nice too babe.”  
Kurt kissed him, “Pain und love, zhey compliment each ozher, like uz.” Warren sighed and fell asleep on him. Their relationship was only starting, and Warren was sure he had a great future coming up with Kurt.


End file.
